mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 89: Grab the Merkin
"Grab the Merkin" was originally released on January 30, 2012, at 8:06 AM. Description We're centering our chakras and aligning our voodoo power centers to bring you our most spiritual episode to date. Come, join us as we look not only into the problems of our dear listeners, but also, the maladies of the soul. Suggested Talking Points Prisoner of Worship, Fridge, Third Wheel, Arch Duke Zach Morris, Dupree'd, Merksmanship, Bakulover Outline Intro - Travis goes to Zen Church. 03:10 - I'm 22 years old and I've never been involved in any kind of sports, due to the fact that I used to be rather overweight and hated any physical activity. After deciding to lose some weight, I've dropped over 80 pounds and have found myself in an awkward situation. I want to get involved in team sports, but to to my lack of them growing up, I feel inept at any physical activity (sans running on my own, not really a team sport) Do you have any suggestions on sports I can easily pick up, or ways to join a sports team and pretend that I'm good? -- Inept in England 11:19 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user The Leviathan, who asks: How do you prepare for a staring contest? I always get into a staring contest with my cousin when I see him, and I want to be prepare to finally beat him over the holidays. What can I do to become a champ? 16:29 - One of my best friends wants me to take a trip to Chicago with her. I've never been there before and it seems like a pretty cool place, to which I'm sure Griffin could attest. replies, "Yup." So naturally, I'm totally down. However, there's a twist. My friend is planning on bringing her boyfriend and now I'm wondering whether or not I should really be going. Can you guys please advise me on how to navigate the perils of third wheeldom, and whether a trip I'd like to take is worth the potential awkwardness that could be incurred. -- The Vancouver Voyager adds additional details: the question is from a guy, talking about his female best friend and her boyfriend 22:22 - Y - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Rezxian, who asks: If you could assassinate any of the characters of Saved By the Bell, who would it be and how? Zack Slater Screech Kelly Lisa Jessie or Mr Belding? 31:51 - My friend just got dumped after a little over a month; his lady seemed to be really great for him, but things just went sour. But now the proper time for mourning is over and I need a friend back. Brothers, should I force-feed my dear friend his first bite of the Recovery Sandwich? -- Need My Friend In New York City 39:23 - Internet Celebrities: Chuck and Josh - What is the deal with male grooming? I'm not talking about eyebrows and ear hair and nose hair and head hair. I'm talking about other kinds of male grooming. I'm looking for tips guys. 44:54 - Y - Sent in by Liam Dines, from Yahoo Answers user Timonator, who asks: How would it make you feel if your partner kept constant, unblinking eye contact with you during lovemaking? 49:55 - Housekeeping 53:22 - FY - Sent in by Tim, from Yahoo Answers user Good Time Charlie, who asks: How long should l sit on the Loo to chase these Tuesday blues away? 53:57 - TEENS Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Lisa Hollifield Category:TEENS Category:Internet Celebrities